


"Two swirls separated by a thin line of dots..."

by sassmastermonty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, jonty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmastermonty/pseuds/sassmastermonty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Soulmate Marks had always intrigued Monty, even though the idea of having a soulmate assigned to you at the age of 15 left him terrified. But Monty wasn't terrified for the soulmate marks like you'd think. He wasn't scared he wouldn't get one like most of his friends were. He was scared he wouldn't get the matching soulmate mark he wanted.</p>
<p>And he wanted his mark to match Jaspers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Two swirls separated by a thin line of dots..."

The Soulmate Marks had always intrigued Monty, even though the idea of having a soulmate assigned to you at the age of 15 left him terrified. But Monty wasn't terrified for the soulmate marks like you'd think. He wasn't scared he wouldn't get one like most of his friends were. He was scared he wouldn't get the matching soulmate mark he wanted.

And he wanted his mark to match Jaspers.

They'd been best friends all their lives. All throughout school they had been inseparable and over the years, Monty's feeling for Jasper had soon developed.

Monty had known he loved Jasper for years. When he got his mark a month ago, all he could do was countdown to Jaspers 15th birthday. It probably didn't help that Jasper didn't stop talking about his upcoming mark. Monty knew there was basically no chance that Jasper was his soulmate but he couldn't stop himself hoping and wishing. 

So when Jasper had invited him to sleepover for his 15th birthday, the hope had been what made Monty say yes. 

*

"5 minutes Monty!" Jasper whisper-cheered excitedly from the other side of the bedroom. Monty felt himself having swallow to aid his dry throat. He only had 5 minutes until what could potentially be the moment he looses the love of his life. 

Monty could feel the fear running through his veins and making him lightheaded. He knew he couldn't be in the room with Jasper when the clock struck midnight. 

"I have to go to the bathroom." Monty mumbled as he stumbled out of Jaspers bedroom. He could hear the confused complaints from his best friend but he just slammed the bathroom door. 

He collapsed back against the door, falling to the ground. He pulled his knees up to his chest as tears began to fall from his eyes. For a moment, he let the tears flow freely, before he eventually reached up to rub his eyes. 

From the corner of his eye, Monty eyed his mark. It barely covered an inch of his wrist but it was still there. Two swirls separated by a thin line of dots. It was still tender, even after a month. 

Jasper has always asked to see it. He'd constantly fantasised about what his mark would look like, too wrapped up in his own world to notice Monty's fake smiles. 

As Monty's sobs died down, he heard a small yelp of pain from Jaspers room. 

It was officially midnight. 

He recalled the burning sensation he had felt when the mark was being tattooed onto his skin. He wanted to go out there and help Jasper but he couldn't face reality just yet.

A minute passed where the house was in complete silence. Monty remember waiting for a minute after his 15th birthday to clearly see the mark. He felt himself inhale, not knowing whether to leave the bathroom or stay and hide. 

"Monty." Jaspers voice shakily called to him through the bathroom door. He hadn't even heard Jaspers footsteps coming towards the bathroom door. Monty took a deep breath to try and control his voice before timidly replying.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered when he realised the crying in his voice was obvious. He knew he couldn't go out like this.

"Two swirls separated by a thin line of dots..." Jaspers hardly whispered the last few words but Monty heard them all the same. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he was pulling the bathroom door open. 

He came face to face with a smiling Jasper who was holding a shaking wrist up. There it was, the familiar mark Monty recognised from his own wrist. His soulmate mark that was now etched on Jaspers wrist. 

Their soulmate mark.

Monty felt the grin break on his face as he leapt into Jaspers arms. Jasper held onto him as Monty wrapped his legs around Jaspers waist, leaning forward in search of his lips. They stumbled towards Jaspers bed and collapsed on top, never breaking their kiss. Jaspers lips were soft and inviting and when he smiled into their kiss, Monty couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. 

"Hey." Jaspers voice was laced with concern as he rested his forehead against Monty's, examining Monty's expression. "Don't worry, I was terrified it wouldn't be you Monty." 

While holding himself up with one arm, Jaspers reached for Monty's hand. He gently traced the outline of their soulmate mark on Monty's wrist. "I only ever wanted it to be you"

They made out carelessly for awhile after that, until Jasper fell asleep with his arm draped across Monty's stomach. Using the light from the street lamps outside Jaspers window, Monty carefully traced the pattern on Jaspers wrist. 

 

"I only ever wanted it to be you too Jasper Jordan."


End file.
